


[Podfic] Learn the Ropes

by Tarae



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Mercurie's story</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>Seven of Nine pays a price for everything she learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Learn the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learn the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78164) by [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie). 



> Recorded as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html).

  


**Lenght:** 5:55 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/ctos/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+STV%2B-%2BLearn%2Bthe%2BRopes.mp3)


End file.
